There have been developed multi-display devices where multiple display devices are arrayed. In a multi-display device, multiple display devices can be configured as a single screen, and a content such as image data and so forth can be displayed on the single screen.
For example, in a case where two display devices are arrayed side-by-side as a multi-display, a user (teacher, presenter, etc.) can display image data on the multi-display and give classes or lectures to an audience (students, participants, etc.).
However, a multi-display device is configured where two display devices are a single screen, so when displaying image data, the image data is displayed across two display devices.
Now PTL 1 discloses technology where, when image data is displayed across two display devices, the image data is automatically moved to one display device of the two display devices.
Also, PTL 2 discloses a technology where, when image data is displayed across two display devices, the image data is moved to one display device of the two display devices by a swipe operation (sliding operation) by the user. Technology for moving image data by sliding operations is also disclosed in PTL 3.